


A story about a Panther and a Shark

by XPieceWS



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Life Partners, M/M, Partners in Crime
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 10:28:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30121380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XPieceWS/pseuds/XPieceWS
Summary: This story is a recopilation of events and facts that occured on the main story, but seen under the mature sight of two mafia partners. How did they met? Since when? This and much more is gonna be explained, if you decide to come inside...
Relationships: He Cheng/Brother Qiu (19 Days), He Tian/Mo Guanshan (19 Days), Jian Yi/Zhan Zhengxi (19 Days)
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

Prologue 

**_The events and characters portrayed in this story are fictional. Any resemblance to real events and people is purely coincidental._ **

** 06/01/2008 (15Y before) **: Yue Tai [18] was inside a company that controlled the electronic security of important places in China. As he decided to report to the police his Boss, while this one tried to rob a piece of art from one of the most important museums of Beijing, and his Boss finds that out, the company called some mafia people to kill him. Mr. He [31] decided that they were gonna have mercy for “the kid”, and "proposed" him working for them. Yue Tai accepted, because he wanted to survive. He went to Hong Kong with the organization that adopted him. That makes his dialect a little foreign, cause as the other people talk cantonese, he talks on mandarin. 

** 21/10/2009 (13Y before) **: Yue Tai [20] got a deep scar on his left eye, while people of another mafia tried to kill He Cheng [15] with a knife. Now he has a robotic eye, so he didn’t lost his sight, courtesy of Mr. He [33].

**01/01/2010 (13Y before)** : Yue Tai [20] started his sever training to He Cheng [15].

**07/06/2011 (12Y before)** : Qiu Zhou [15] loses his family. Some days after, he start working on Mikado as a Bartender.

**25/04/2012 (11Y before)** : He Tian [4] saved GouYang [1 month puppy] from a river current. He Cheng [18] got a scar on his neck, for trying to protect his little brother. 

**02/05/2012 (11Y before)** : He Cheng [18] told He Tian [4] that GouYang [1 month and a week puppy] was dead.

**08/07/2012 (10Y before)** : A pair of twins, Yao Chin [16] and Yao HaoZhen [16], started to work on the Mikado. They became best friends of Qiu Zhou [16].

**15/09/2012 (10Y before)** : He Cheng [18] started his Medicine degree on Barcelona (Spain). He was fortunate that the animal shelter of his college decided to take care of GouYang [5 months puppy].

**27/06/2014 (9Y before)** : Dou YangFan / 'Mrs. He' [39] died in a car crash. The rest of her family, that were inside the car too —He Tian [6], He Cheng [20] and He Ling [38]—, survived.

**28/08/2014 (8Y before)** : Sun Ming [37] starts to charge for housing her nephew, Qiu Zhou [18]. It's even charging him for years behind.

**19/11/2016 (6Y before)** : Yang Jun [20] (a Third Year Student), and He Cheng [22] (a Fifth Year Student) 1st met in college.

**25/11/2017 (5Y before)** : Qiu Zhou [21] mets He Cheng [23].

**07/02/2018 (5Y before)** : Qiu Zhou [21], Yao Chin [21] and Yao HaoZhen [21] joins Lóng (Dragon), 3 months after knowing He Cheng [24].

**23/05/2018 (5Y before)** : He Cheng [25] ends his last college year, 6 months after knowing Qiu Zhou [22]. Now he’s a doctor.

**19/08/2019 (3Y before)** : Lóng and Lánhuā (Orchid) had the worst battle between Clans seen in decades.

**28/08/2019 (3Y before)** : After making a deal to stop the war between their Clans, Yang Jun [23] convinced her father and He Cheng [25] convinced Jian MingHui [47], to accept their arranged marriage. The leaders accepted because they both had Shé (Snake) as their enemies.

**15/09/2019 (3Y before)** : Qiu Zhou [23] first met He Tian [11]. At the beginning, it was difficult for them to stand each other.

**22/09/2019 (3Y before)** : Yang Jun [23] started dating a college friend. He Cheng [25] is covering up their relationship from their Clans.

**01/07/2023 (Present)** : Things against Shé are becoming tenser.

 **PS:** She Li, even if the kid shares his Last Name with the name of the Clan, he’s not related to.

 **PS2:** Its ending may not correspond to the reality of the Manhua, cause I write it before finishing the whole story, and I didn't knew back then that the doggo may get an illness cause of its age. 

List of Characters

**Name:** Yang Jun **Birth:** 17/08/1996 **G** **raduation Picture:** 23/05/2020 → 3Y before [23] 

**Actual age (01/07/2023):** 26

**Name:** He Cheng **Birth:** 05/01/1994 **Graduation Picture:** 23/05/2018 → 5Y before [24] 

**Actual age (01/07/2023):** 29

**Name:** Qiu Zhou **Birth:** 04/04/1996 **Resident Identity Card Picture:** 04/01/2020 → 3Y before [23] 

**Actual age (01/07/2023):** 27

**Name:** Yao Chin **Birth:** 28/05/1996 **Resident Identity Card Picture:** 27/02/2018 → 5Y before [22] 

**Actual age (01/07/2023):** 27

**Name:** Yao HaoZhen **Birth:** 28/05/1996 **Resident Identity Card Picture:** 27/02/2018 → 5Y before [22] 

**Actual age (01/07/2023):** 27

**Name:** Yue Tai **Birth:** 15/09/1989 **Resident Identity Card Picture:** 14/06/2017 → 6Y before [27] 

**Actual age (01/07/2023):** 34

**Name:** He Ling / Mr. He **Birth:** 02/07/1976 **Resident Identity Card Picture:** 14/06/2017 → 15Y before [31] 

**Actual age (01/07/2023):** 46

**Name:** Dou YangFan / Mrs. He **Birth:** 27/09/1982 **Resident Identity Card Picture:** 24/06/2012 → 11Y before [29] 

**Actual age (01/07/2023):** \--

**Name:** He Tian **Birth:** 01/02/2008 **Resident Identity Card Picture:** 07/04/2023 → 0Y before [15] 

**Actual age (01/07/2023):** 15

**Name:** Mo GuanShan **Birth:** 27/03/2008 **Resident Identity Card Picture:** 07/02/2023 → 0Y before [14] 

**Actual age (01/07/2023):** 15

**Name:** Zhan ZhengXi **Birth:** 21/09/2008 **Resident Identity Card Picture:** 28/04/2023 → 0Y before [14] 

**Actual age (01/07/2023):** 14

**Name:** Jian Yi **Birth:** 19/03/2008 **Resident Identity Card Picture:** 29/03/2023 → 0Y before [15] 

**Actual age (01/07/2023):** 15

**Name:** Jian MingHui / Mr. Jian **Birth:** 14/12/1971 **Resident Identity Card Picture:** 25/02/2019 → 4Y before [47] 

**Actual age (01/07/2023):** 51

**Name:** Qian Sae / Mrs. Jian **Birth:** 01/12/1972 **Resident Identity Card Picture:** 25/02/2019 → 4Y before [46] 

**Actual age (01/07/2023):** 50

-END OF THE INTRODUCTION OF THE STORY-


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For enjoying more this chapter, I recommend to read it while listening "I'm not okay", from the Citizen Soldier.

_Four years ago (10th August 2018)_

MY COMMON NIGHTMARE

_\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Narrator Qiu Zhou 

_I still remember the day that Ma and Pa died. I was 15, and still nowadays_ **_-that I'm 22-_ ** _have lucid nightmares about that._

_The flames incinerated everything. Even my own hopes and dreams._

_They never clarified how initiated, but the worst part, I was coming home, after school, when I discovered the fire trucks and the ambulances. It was a shock, and it created a trauma in me._

_\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

WELCOME TO MY LIFE

_\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Narrator Qiu Zhou 

_After waking up on the bed of a cute chick, I simply took my phone and saw the hour._ ** _5.58 a.m._** **_I always wake up before the alarm, huh?_**

_I deactivated the alarm for today. After a big yawn from my part, and starting dressing up, the cute lady woke._

**Big Sis:** Are you running from me~?

_I nodded, not really sarcastically._

**Zhou:** Sorry, Miss. My round at the bar starts at 7.30 a.m. and I want to go home before it. 

_I ended up tying my cargo pants. Then, I greet her with a hand._

**Zhou:** Bye.

_She frowned._

**Big Sis:** You're an stupid brat. Anyway, bye.

 _After arriving home, I took a shower, dressed, had breakfast and prepared one for the morning break at the bar, shaved my face, washed my teeth and put some cologne on my neck._ **_Ready._ **

**_Well, I should explain to you how I entered Mikado, to work as a bartender…_ ** _Well, it's not a long story. Back then, they were searching for someone that likes to talk to the customers, and can learn as fast as it gets to make the cocktails. I demonstrate that I could do both things and they hired me, at the age of 15._ **_Back then, I needed to make money. As my parents died poor, I didn't have any heritage… So, since I was a kid, I had to take care of myself, because the relatives of my dad didn't wanted to "adopt me"…_ **

**_What can I explain to you more? Trully, not many things…_ ** _Today's morning has been a calmed one. However, at midday, a startling customer arrived. It was like every activity on the Mikado had stopped. The conversations between customers too._ **_Even I felt intimidated by his presence._ ** _The worst part, he decided to pick the chair that was in front of me, even if the redhead by my side_ **_-one of The Yao Twins-_ ** _was looking quite more welcoming than me. I swallowed, feeling really nervous, but I managed to hide my fright quite well._

 **Zhou:** What can I serve you, Sir~? 

_He looked at me, straight to the eyes, really serious._

**Guy:** I would ask for a glass of Jack, with four ice cubes. 

_I nodded, noticing a gout on my front._

**Zhou:** Coming, sir~!

_After I served that to him, the characteristic murmur inside the bar started again._

**Zhou:** Need to talk about something, Sir~? Life stuff and so~?

 _It wasn't until he finished drinking the second glass, that he started to talk._ **_What a big alcohol tolerance… This can't be healthy…_ **

_The conversation didn't start well. At least, his answer pissed me off._

**Guy:** Aren’t you afraid of me?

 ** _What a sucker! Is he even mocking at me?!_** **_I DO AM, but I won't let anyone notice…_**

 **Zhou:** No, Sir… However, may I ask you what's making you think something like that~?

 _Anyway, I guess that not many people from the staff of the Bar would’ve accepted to talk to a dangerous customer as I was doing, so I felt as a shield for them all._ **_Not a bad feeling, thought~_ **

_He looked at his glass, still as serious as before, instead of answering my question. I felt ignored, and that pissed me off even more. However, he has answered my first question, quite weirdly, but he did._ **_Well, may I say that I felt quite proud of myself for making him talk~? I mean, not much of them are usually accepting to talk anyway~ And my job is making them talk-n-drink~ I think you know what I mean~ It’s easy to make them expend their money if they talk and you keep serving another glass, and another, and another~_ **

**Guy:** You should… I am a dirty killer… My fucking job is to kill people for the money that Father's Boss give to me… 

_I looked at him, when he looked at me, intensely. I've never paid real attention to the people that came to the Mikado._ **_Always talking about family shits, kids shits, flirting with me (Either men or women, and even old perverts. Yup, disgusting them all.), and a long list of things that I had to learn to manage, since I was a fifteen-years-old brat…_ ** _However, that was the first time I was paying real attention to it. Not paraphrasing, not showing false enthusiasm._ **_Just… Feeling disgusted for the type that was in front of me… However, that was too the first fucking time that I paid real attention to someone…_ **

**Zhou:** And you're happy with that miserable life of yours?

_He changed his serious and impenetrable facade to a more human expression. He showed the face of someone that felt really unfortunate. That, despite his cruel job, he wasn't enjoying following orders._

_I could say that, even if he looked quite close to my age, his eye bags made him look quite older, and, if I can say, somehow exhausted of his life._ **_He’ll probably gonna die young, cause he looks like someone that doesn't want to live… Well, that’s not my problem, anyway… After all, I'm not working as a psychologist… Just as a Bartender…_ **

**Guy:** No… But… What can I do to leave this fucking situation? If the… the only exit is… to die… 

**_Now I feel quite sorry for him. Just quite._ **

_I sighed, while drying a glass. I raised my head, looking forward._ **_This is going nowhere, and they're more clients coming inside… Better kicking him out soon… After all, it's been a while since he stopped drinking, and I feel Bosses' look stuck on my back…_ **

**Zhou:** Sorry, Sir, but I can't help you about that… You should go see a psychologist, better than getting drunk and talking with me… 

_He looked again straight to my eyes. For a moment his expressions felt quite more relaxed. As if he was smiling a little._

**Guy:** I go to a psychologist. But she's exhausted of telling me that I should leave my job.

 _I raised my eyebrows._ **_Is he serious?! Okay, wanna hear more about it… Even if he stopped drinking a few minutes ago… But I'm quite interested on his fucking life… Even worst than mine?_ ** _I raised my eyebrows again, this time, as a self-answer._ **_Who knows…_ **

**Zhou:** And? Are you ignoring her?

_He sighed._

**Guy:** I can't ignore her. But I can't do it either. They'll kill me. 

_The second after saying that, he sighed, paid the tab, and nodded to me._

**Guy:** Thanks for listening to my story, Sir. Gotta go now. 

_I nodded to him, too, feeling quite curious about knowing more, and quite empty for letting go of a curious customer as him._

**Zhou:** See you, Sir.

 **Guy:** Hm. 

_The first week this guy came to the bar, I listened to some stories of his life, and even talked about some details of mine too, but not really opening my heart. After all, the only people who knows about my stories with Auntie are the Yao Twins._

_After some weeks, I accepted to feel close to him, and started to treat him as a close friend. Sometime later, we even shared our names to each other._ **_Phone numbers too~_ **

**Zhou:** Well… We're always talking, but I still don't know your name… 

_He nodded, while relaxing his facial expressions a little._

**Guy:** You go first. It's impolite to ask for someone's name before introducing yourself. 

_I nodded too._

**Zhou:** Alright, alright… Then… Name's Qiu Zhou. Brother Qiu to you, pal… 

_I winked my left eye._

**Zhou:** Nice to meet you, Sir~

_We grabbed each other's right hand, and shaked them._

**Guy:** My name is He Cheng, and the pleasure it's mine. You can call me Brother He, Mr. Qiu… 

_I opened my eyes wide, after noticing something as a shoot in my chest._

**Zhou:** Wait, what?! You're a member of the He Family?! One of the families that belong to The Lóng*?! Just now, you're only joking to me, right?!

_He denied with his head._

**Brother He:** Unfortunately, no. And it's not good to be admired or feared, just for my last name. It feels… quite bad.

_I nodded._

**_Now I know why just his presence intimidates people since the second one you see him… He belongs to one of the most powerful companies from all China…_ **

**_Lóng… Their company sells weapons internationally… Some of my brothers had gossiped about that they even traffic with illegal substances and work as hit men for important companies…_ **

**_Poor guy… He can’t even trust his own shadow… That’s why he’s this scary…_ **

_I sighed, feeling quite guilty of have judged him before knowing him, at the moment we met._

**Zhou:** Sorry for acting surprised… I think I understand you… 

_Three months later (1st November 2018)_

Narrator Qiu Zhou 

_On the week I started my night shift, he came too, cause I let him know that they'll change my schedule._

_After closing the bar, and saying goodbye to my job partners, he was waiting for me outside the Mikado, so we smoked there._

**Zhou:** Well, pal… How's been your day?

_I gave a drag to my tobacco, before continuing on talking._

**Zhou:** However… Sorry for not being for you inside… Important people came today, and we had to be really attentive towards them… 

_He nodded. After that, he took a drag too._

**Brother He:** I know it… You weren't yourself at all, back then… You acted nicer than you are, with these pervert old men… _He was serious while talking, but I thought it was a joke. Plus, even if I wasn't sure at all, I laughed a little. After that, I grinned._

 **Zhou:** Hey, idiot~! I'm a nice guy~! Don't say otherwise~! 

_After that, he sighed, frowning and looking quite pissed._

**Brother He:** Indeed you're a nice guy, but you know I'm not talking about this, Brother Qiu… I'm implying how in the world have you letted them to even touch your ass? They disrespected you… Sometimes, you shouldn't be this nice with people. When things like these happen, you should fight back… 

_I sighed, remembering the uncomfortable feeling while one of them was touching blatantly my ass. A shiver gone through my back._

**Zhou:** You know me, right…? If they would have exceeded, I'd punched them on the face… So don't worry… Everything has a limit, and I know which are mines… 

_He sighed. That day, he looked really exhausted. I could even say that he smelt excessively to his expensive cologne. Probably, searching to erase from his nose another smell._ **_Probably, trying to forget the smell of the blood…_ ** _After he made a cold expression, Brother He looked me straight in the eyes._

 **Brother He:** Brother Qiu… What's your best motivation in life? Is to work all the time on the bar?

 _I didn't had waited this low shot, while taking a drag._ ** _He knows I hate my life, and I know he hates his… So what about asking these fucking shits so suddenly?_** _I started coughing. When I recovered my breath, I answered him._

 **Zhou:** Sorry, but… Why are you asking me that so suddenly?

_He answered coldly, while I was taking another drag._

**Brother He:** Just for curiosity.

 _I frowned, taking a long last drag to my Malboro, and throwing it to the floor. While I stepped on the cigarette, I went closer to Brother He, showing myself intimidating._ **_I want to know the real reason you asked for it. You're not a curious person, so tell me the fucking truth._ **

**Zhou:** Brother He… I know you, and you don't simply ask things for "curiosity"...

_He didn't stepped back. After a deep drag, and throwing away his tobacco too, he started to talk._

**Brother He:** Okay… Let's just say that… I want to offer a job to you… 

_I felt surprised, stepping back._

**Zhou:** You do?

_He nodded._

**Brother He:** Hm. But knowing how much you hate my job, I feel quite dumb to even have thought about it…

_I sighed._

**Zhou:** Despite if I hate your job, I could accept your offer, cause I need money… In there, I work too way much for the fucking shit they pay me… So I'm just working here to survive… 

_He looked impressed about my declaration. Then, he repeated._

**Brother He:** So would you like to work as my underling? You'll be well paid. However, remember that there’s no turning back… If you accept working for my Family, you’ll never be able to leave this job… 

_I nodded._

**Zhou:** You know? I can't care less about what'd happen to me, so I do wanna.

_He nodded too._

**Brother He:** Then, you're hired. Talk tomorrow to your current Boss, to leave your job at the bar. I'll wait till then, okay?

_I smiled, and put my left hand on my head, making a military pose._

**Zhou:** As Boss says!

_He smiled, but just a little, as if he was controlling his emotions. Then, he coughed._

**Brother He:** Good. 

_I thought about my brothers. My pals on Mikado._ **_I'm gonna miss all them…_ ** _However, I realized something._ **_I'm really leaving The Yao Twins behind?! How kind of bad friend are I?_ **

_Mr. Yao is a bad person: He's a fucking drunk old gambling man, that pick the money that his sons make, so, many times, I make food for these brats too, to make them able to eat before job._ **_What would happen to them if I leave the Mikado?!_ **

_That's why I took a decision._

**Zhou:** Brother He, promise me something.

_He raised his eyebrows. Then, he looked at me seriously._

**Brother He:** You don't even start working for me, and you're putting conditions? Don't you don't grow up talking to me, just for being friends, Brother Qiu. 

_I sighed, covering my eyes with my hand._ **_He's acting as the stupid rich kid he is… I can't stand him when he does that…_ **

**Zhou:** It's not like that, Brother He… I only want to ask you if you'd hire someone else if I propose to you to do it.

 _He nodded, but asked me to talk to them first, instead of talking for them._ **_Okay, I didn't noticed how irresponsible was I being until he told that to me…_ ** _I talked with them through the phone, and I answered to him._

 **Zhou:** They both wanna. 

_After leaving our old job, we started to work for The He Clan. It was like a bodyguard job at first. However, since we learnt how to shoot, and how to kill people, we started on being Mercenaries._

_I learnt how to protect He Cheng, and how to protect myself too_ **_-and value my life, even if was just a little-_ ** _. Plus, somehow, I found more people whom I called "Brothers" and "Uncles", so, in a way, I found a new "Family"._

 _The first time I met the kid,_ **_*cough*, I mean, Young Tian_ ** _, he was 11 years old. At the beginning, we hated each other. However,_ **_even if I was kinda forced to take care of him by his brother,_ ** _after a while, we started to create a deep bond towards each other. Later, he started to call me ''Brother Qiu'' instead of "you". It was kind. And, even if I won't tell him, and not even to He Cheng, I started to love that kid, as if he truly were a younger brother of mine._

-END OF THE CHAPTER 1-


End file.
